Love in a hopeless place
by Henrie James Locker
Summary: Ahsoka has had a crush on her master since she met him and over the last three years that crush has turned into love. How ever her master is illegally married to a senator. What she doesn't know is that Anakin and Padma have broken up. When the two are alone together on a mission and get drunk the unthinkable happens. A Jedi knigh and his padawan sleep together. Many Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Here you go. Now I hope you enjoy this. This is my own version of the story. Have fun. Warning, there will be very descriptive Lemons in this story. There will be a plot but also lemons.**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka pov<p>

My master and I were on a seven month educational trip. Basically we had taken an Republican escorted vessel and would be doing nothing for seven months. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that I've been crushing on him since I first met him. Over the last three years my feelings for him have grown. Now I was sixteen. I had a short thing for that Bonteri and was even hopeful that I could get over my Skyguy right up until the moment I saw him.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. This morning the environmental controls had failed and the air inside the cruiser had heated up to over 50 degrees C.

Wich meant that I had exchanged my dark red top for the long peace of cloth that I used to were before my breasts had started to grow and my master was running around shirtless. Anyway R2-D2 was trying to patch the computer but so far he didn't have any luck.

Today Anakin had made me do these strange self control things wich meant that I was standing in one foot while sticking my other leg out at a ninety degree angle and balance my light saber on top of it. At the same time I had my arm stuck out in the other direction.

Of course I had failed totally. The worst part was that he kept trying to correct me wich meant that his warm hands had rested on my hips and waists or when he had straightened my arm and adjusted my center of gravity his sweaty muscular chest had pressed against my back.

So yes. I had fallen for my illegally married mentor and we were running around half naked.

I walked through the ships interior to the cockpit. Anakin had retreated into his cabin and was meditating. He was a lot more easy going then the other Jedi knights but sometimes I still wanted to strangle him.

I reached the cockpit. R2-D2 was linked up to the ships computer. After a few minutes R2-D2 rolled of to the engine room wich left me alone. I pressed a button and the airtight door sealed itself. Damn it was hot inside here. At least I was alone. When Anakin sat in here with me I always imagine him lifting me up on one of the consoles and then him kissing me fearsly and his hands wondering over my torso. I shook my head to get rid of the fantasy. Sadly my imagination went to him pressing me against the wall and us kissing. The kissing quickly changed with me having me legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck and him pressing my back against the wall and thrusting his dick into me. Just now did I notice that I was softly rubbing my cunt and that I was quickly getting even wetter then I already was thanks to all the sweat.

I shrugged and continued rubbing my fingers through my folds and imagining that it was Anakin touching me. I heard myself sofly moaning his name but didn't care. I put it on the hot climate that I was this shameless.

Suddenly I heard the door slide open behind me. I cursed and quickly pulled my hand out of my skirt. I crossed my legs to hide my wet thighs and looked forward. "Hey Snips. Here you are." Shit. It was him. "Hello Master. I thought I'd hang out here for a bit." He approached and sat down in the seat next to me.

The showers are running again and you can in fact turn the water cold so you can freshen yourself up a bit." I nodded hoping that he would leave again. "Are you alright Snips?"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah Skyguy. I'm fine." He shrugged and put an arm around me in a friendly and completely innocent manner.

Sadly he set my skin on fire. His scent filled my nostrils and my heart did a somersault. "Well. If there is anything I can do then feel free to tell me." I nodded and he got up and left the cockpit. The door closed. Of course he was the only one that could help me but that would never happen.

At this moment I hated padma more then anything else in the universe. I quickly got up and left the cockpit and headed to my cabin. I was going to take a nice cold shower. Inside of my cabin I stripped fully and looked at myself in the mirror. Like all Togruta I had orange skin. Ours and Human anatomies were nearly identical. We had the same organs, our bodies looked very similar and so on. I had orange skin. The main difference was on my head. I had the classical Montrals and head Head-tails typical for my race and my canine teeth were sharper then those of humans. I was quite Athletic and still managed to keep my curves. My breasts were relatively small but they were still a handful. I squeezed one of them experimentally.

They were soft yet firm. I liked to think that I was attractive. I mean most male padawan's in the order had admitted on having had a crush on me at some time during truth or dare or even admitted to having had fantasies of me. Sadly the one guy who I would happily let touch me or do things to me wasn't interested.

I picked up my light saber and walked into my bathroom were I laid them on the sink. Then I stepped into the shower and let the wonderfully cold water flow over me. I sat down in the corner of my shower and thought about my unreachable master while absent-mindedly playing with myself.

I mean the guy was gorgeous. Finally I turned of the wonderfully cold water and stepped out of the shower stall and dried myself of. Then I grabbed my light sabers and left back into my boiling hot bedroom. I quickly got dressed and left my cabin.

I sat down in the boiling hot mess hall already sweating...again and board. Suddenly Anakin came in. "R2-D2 sais that it will take another two days until he completed patching environmental controls." I pulled my eyes away from his abs and looked at his face. "Good to know." I mumbled.

"Legally you may not be allowed to but when I was a padawan and in your age and had something on my heart I sometimes drank a good liquor to ease up." He stretched out his hand toward the kitchen and a large, dark blue bottle flew to his hand. "But in this case this wine that I bought in Naboo should also do it." He stretched out his hand and two crystal goblets flew from the cabinet in the kitchen and landed on the table in front of me. My Jedi master sat down.

I looked at him apprehensive. Was that guy joking. "You, Mr Skyguy are telling me to drink Alcohol." The young Jedi shrugged. "These trips really are boring. What else are we supposed to do?" He sat down next to me. I looked down at his hands. He used to have a mechanical arm but on a mission last month something strange had happened. I truly didn't know what it was but after it was finnished the two broken ribs that I had were healed and his hand and arm had grown back. The Force really was something strange.

My master poured himself and me some wine and and then took a sip. I also picked up the glass and carefully sipped on the dark red liquid. I was surprise by bow sweet the liquid was. I took another sip and before long the glass was empty. I poured myself another glass. This stuff was great. Anikan sais something most likely funny and I giggled for no apparent reason.

I leaned against Anakin and he put an arm around me.

I emptied my glass of wine and before I knew it I was sitting on his lap and resting my head on his shoulder with my forehead pressing against the side of his neck. We were both laughing stupidity about something until our eyes met and we fell silent.

I found myself staring into his. I saw his face coming closer to mine or was mine approaching his? My mind went blank as I slowly breathed in his scent. Then I felt his lips on mine.

My mind went fuzzy and I slowly deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck pressed my body against his. I knew that It would most likely regret this in the morning but I pushed my tongue into his mouth and straddled him. I closed my eyes and explored his mouth with my tongue. His strong hands were wandering over my back turning my skin into a Sea of fire. I felt him unclasped the band that covered my breasts behind me back.

For a second reason cried out to me that this wasn't one of my harmless fantasies. The real Anakin Skywalker was touching me. I had had a crush on him from the moment I saw him and a year later the fantasies started. But this was real and it was forbidden. A knight and a padawan? I never even heard about it. This was so wrong.

I let the piece of cloth slide down to the floor and pulled back. His warm hand rested on my sweaty cheek and we were panting heavily. I pulled my sweaty body against his equally sweaty one and to my pleasant sunrise he actually moaned. I rose to my knees so that my breasts were directly in front of his face. He looked at them fascinated. I giggled. "You like them?" I asked a bit worried. He chuckled and started kissing and licking my breasts. His tongue caressed my orange skin. I gasps as shivers ran through my body and made my skin tingle. Finally he was finished with teasing my breasts and I sank back down onto his lap and straddled him and let him wrap his arms around me.

"Should we have this somewhere else?" I giggled and let the alcohol speak through me. He nodded and I slid of his lap and grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Then I dragged him after me to my room were I used the Force to sent a Shockwave in his direction that knocked him down on the mattress. A heartbeat later I was on top of him and our lips were locked together again while I undid his belt and tossed it aside. Then I unzipped his shorts and pulled them down. His manhood was already hard created a tent underneath his underpants. I smirked up at him and pulled that down to. His manhood snapped up and slapped me in my face making me yelp in surprise. "Sorry Snips." Anakin mumbled. I snickered and crawled up to him again and kissed him on the lips.

His arms wandered over my back and he pulled me even closer. His hands and lips creating a new kind of heaven. I pulled back and grabbed his hand and pulled him up with me and made him sit down on the edge of his bed. I kneeled down in the floor in front of him and grabbed his penis and squeezed it tightly. Anakin groaned out loud and I smirked. I was able to do this to him.

I leaned closer and ran my tongue up and down his length. His hands stroked over the back of my head. I let my tongue dance around his tip. Anakin shuddered and softly moaned my name. Then I took his length into my mouth.

I sealed my lips around it and sucked as hard as I could and started bobbing my head up and down making my teeth scrape over hid length. He was so large that he barely fit inside my mouth.

I leaned down and took as much of his length into my mouth as I could without gagging. The man who I was pleasing groaned as I worked on him. I grabbed his nutsack and squeezed it gently. Before I knew it my mouth was filled with his seeds. The liquid tasted quite salty and I swallowed them as soon as I pulled back. Anakin grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me up to him.

Then he let himself drop down on the mattress and rolled on top of me. Our lips moved against each Other and I had my arms wrapped around him. His hands stroked down my headtails gently for a while until his arms wrapped themselves around my body. Finally I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt his length pressing against the sensitive region between my legs and driving me crazy. We were already covered in sweat thanks to the heat and our activities and now the region between my legs was getting wetter and wetter. I felt his lips wander down my jaw. He sucked on the skin of my neck and I knew that it was going to leave a hicky.

I bucked my hips to signal him what I wanted. I then buried my face in the crook of his neck unwrapped my legs from around his waist and then spread them to give him better access. I felt his tip slide through my dripping wet folds and finally stop in front of my entrance. Sadly he sat up wich meant les of the physical contact that I enjoyed so much. His hands went to my waists. He seemed to enjoy the view of me lying on the mattress naked for a second. "Please be gentle." I asked him. "This is my first time."

Anakin chuckled. "No problem Snips."

Finally he pushed his length into me untill he met my barrier. The minimal penetration was enough to draw whimpers and begs from my lips. I closed my eyes and gripped the bars at the head of my bed. Then he pushed farther into me and broke a barrier. I cried out in pain.

Anakin pov.

When she cried out in pain I was fighting the urge to simply fuck her senseless wich was even harder than it would be due to my intoxication. Ahsoka was unbelievably tight. So tight that it hurt In fact. I stopped pushing inside her until she nodded. Then I pushed into her again. She nodded faintly and I pushed deeper into her. She was so unbelievably tight that I had huge problems penetrating her even further. I used the force to gently widen her a bit more. The young padawan groaned in pain and I stopped again.

Ahsoka pov.

It was a sweet pain that spread through the region between my legs. I gasped and tightened my grip on the bars of the beads headboard. He pulled out a bit and pushed a little bit deeper making me groan. He felt so big. Okay, he was big but that didn't make it any better.

After a few painful yet arousing minutes of careful penetrations most of his length was inside me or he was fully inside me and I felt him pressing against the end of my "love tunnel". I felt his hot, sweaty body pressing against mine. "It's okay. Continue."

I reached down and grabbed his hands and pulled him down toward me. As soon as he was in reach I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. After a while the pain subsided and I whispered in his ear to continue.

He started moving inside me again. Now the movements inside me still hurt but they were also bliss. Every slow thrust let a universe explode in front of my eyes and ripped moans from my lips. I felt him grab me hands and push then down on either side of my head. I interlocked my fingers with his and was pulled back into the maelstrom of feelings, emotions, hormones and a bit pain that his thrusts created in me. The tension inside me grew and grew untill I cried in release as I climaxed.

My back arched up and I heard Anakin's name roll over my tongue. My body trembled and my inner walls closed in on his member. My breath came in short gasps until all the tension had evaporated and I collapsed on top of him. I felt Anakin's warm seeds inside me. He must have climaxed during my release.

My Jedi master collapsed beside me breathing heavily. When I looked at him I noticed that he was smiling at me. I nestled my body against his and felt his warm arms being wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and breathed his scent and a few minutes later we fell asleep with our sweaty bodies pressed against each other. It was lucky that this had been a long day because falling asleep in the arms of someone you love is the best way to fall asleep there is.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. It's me again. I am quite board today so I write this. We'll enjoy and Review.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka pov.

I wished we had chosen his room because I could have snuck out. Okay, that wouldn't be possible either because I had my chest pressed against his and he had a leg and arm around me pinning me in place. Ohh and I was getting excited because I felt his member rubbing between my legs. I felt great. My race didn't get hung over but I was a bit sore...and I was screwed.

I knew that if I hadn't been attracted to him that much nothing would have happened. Drunk or not and I also couldn't move. Damn Anakin would kill me when he woke up. I mean this would get me a really hard spanking and I hadn't gotten one since I illegally joined the citadel raid.

I mean I often did stupid things but this took it to a hole new level. Suddenly a horrible thought crossed my mind. What if Anakin kicked me out or what if I was banished from the order. Master Plo had been the only reason why I hadn't ended up in slavery. I had no were else to go to...

Suddenly a very unpleasant feeling spread in the pit of my stomach. I was a bit hopeful that he wouldn't remember everything that happened last night but the facts spoke for them selves and I wouldn't lye. I had wanted this night deep inside my heart. Being drunk was what made me act on it and was what made him not reject me. During the next hour or so I noticed that R2-D2 must have repaired the environmental computers because the air was nice and cool.

Finally Anakin stirred.

Anakin pov.

I woke up with a headache. Damn hangovers. Then I remembered that I was out with Snips wich made me ask myself Why had let myself get drunk. I hadn't been waisted like this since I was a padawan...

Then I noticed the warm, thing and naked body pressed against my equily undressed body. A body I had my arm around. I opened my eyes and saw Ashoka peaking up at me. She had the same expression on her face that I always used to have when I messed up big time.

"Ahsoka?" I asked slowly panicking as my mind peaced together one and one.

"Hey Skyguy?" the young padawan laughed nervously. I quickly released my grip on her and jumped up and scrambled to pull on my cloths. "I need to get my thoughts sorted. We will talk later about this." I informed her hyperventilating slightly because I as everyone else had noticed that over the last year or so Ahsoka had turned from a girl to a beautiful young woman. I had never thought about her in a perverted way but I had made a point from discouraging the male padawan from approaching her and now I had slept with her. I was also panicking because over the last few weeks I had maybe developed feelings for Ahsoka that went beyond the the bigbrother-little sister and student-mentor relationship. It was never much. Only things like finding myself looking at her cleavage or feeling a bit aroused when she hugged me and things like that and sometimes I just found myself staring at her and marveling at how her skin gleamed in the sunlight or how her eyes sparkled.

Ahsoka pov.

He hurried of and dispite my growing fear I was a bit disappointed in the way this morning had gone. I got dressed ( A short pants made from the same material as her combat top and sandals )

and left my cabin and headed to the messhall. This was so messed up.

I set a breakfast table in the hope of doing something right and sat down.

Finally Anakin approached and sat down next to me. "I've mannaged not to panic. Since I can't remember anything from last night, I've been hoping you could fill in the gap to how we ended up sleeping together naked."

I gulped and told him the story. I only left out how much I liked...no loved him.

In the end he looked at me worried, incredulous and angry.

"So you are saying that you basically secudced me?"

I blushed. "Well. In my defence I had drunk a bit more then I should and you were very open to my advances."

Anakin glared at me. "Listen. If you plan on telling Padma I will explain this to her." He cut me off.

"Padma and I broke up days ago. It was an empty relationship and we relised that we were only friends. This is about you. If I reported this they would banish you from the temple for a long time. They would maybe even banish you from the order all together and I would also get in huge trouble. Now since I we were both intoxicated I suggest you check yourself up in the medbay to make sure we didn't start anything complecated and then we will pretend this never happened. I can't remember anything anyway and you will forget it."

I was shocked. He was going to let me of the hook. But then I my stupid, emotional part came through and I couldn't stop it.

"I don't want to forget it Anakin. It was a beautiful mistake and I don't want to forget it. I love you Anakin. I've liked you since I met you and over the last year I fell for you hard.I've been fantasizing about being with you for months and now I was and it was great. I don't want too forget it."

Anakin froze and looked at me. Ohhh poop. He got up and grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a stool letting me stumble after him like a little girl.

He removed my lightsabers and put them down on a nearby table. I knew what he was going to do. He had done this only ones before and that was when I secretly snuck on a blackops with only a only 30% chance of success and survival. When I normally did impulsive or stupid things he barly commented or only held me a speech about why I was so stupid to let myself get caught and forcing him to make up a punishment.

I guess he had a softspot for impulsive people.

He sat down on the stool and forced me to now down over his lap. Then I felt the soft, elastic fabric of my pants and my panties being pulled down laying open my ass. Then his hand impacted my ass and I yelped.

Anakin pov.

I forced myself to not admire her ass and let my hand slept down onto the soft, sensitive skin with a loud slapping noise. Ahsoka yelped out loud. I wasn't doing this because she slept with me. It was my mistake that I drank that much.

I was doing this because she just never shut up. It was the reason why I called her Snips but sometimes she should just not say anything if she had the chance to get out of trouble.

I hit her ass again and again and continued hitting her ass and until my had went mumbled at wich point Ahsoka's screaming and crying had been reduced to quiet whimpering. Her already orange ass had turned a deep shade of red and there would be some brushing.

There were tears flowing down her cheeks as I pulled her panties and pants up.

My turned her around and scooped her up into my arms and held her to my chest.

A pang of guilt shot through me.

"Ahsoka. In the future when you do something stupid and get of easy. Just shut up and don't say anything." I whispered. She nodded faintly.

"I'm sorry. I can't help the way I feel about you." She sobbed.

It hit me that Ahsoka really loved me. Her feelings were most likely a lot deeper rooted then the ones I had for Padma wich barly went beyond a kindergarten crush when I think about it.

I rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her somewhat.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her against my chest. I had to admit she looked beautiful. Even puffy eyes and a teaestained face couldn't change that.

"We will figure this out. " I promised her as much as myself. I had no idea if I could help her in the way she wanted me to.

"Don't hate me." She whimpered.

"I could never hate you." I whispered back.


End file.
